Fallout 76 recipes
Recipes are items in Fallout 76. Recipes are blueprints used to prepare consumable items. Locations Recipes can be found scattered through Appalachia, both in containers and out in the open, usually found in kitchens and camping areas. Some can also be purchased from vendors, or given as quest rewards. Many recipes are random, while others respawn at fixed locations. Recipes that appear inside of building interiors have a chance of spawning every time the building is re-entered. Legend | desc1 =Cut from final version of game or add-on. | symbol2 = | desc2 =Name is spelled as it is in-game, even if the in-game spelling is grammatically or otherwise wrong. | symbol3 = | desc3 =Holodisk/note contains cooking recipe. }} Base game } |- | Recipe: Steeped melon bloom tea | 0.25 | 50 | | | |- | Recipe: Steeped melon blossom tea | 0.25 | 50 | | | |- | Recipe: Steeped strangler bloom tea | 0.25 | 50 | | | |- | Recipe: Steeped strangler pod tea | 0.25 | 50 | | | |- | Recipe: Steeped tato flower tea | 0.25 | 50 | | | |- | Recipe: Steeped thistle tea | 0.25 | 50 | May be found randomly in coolers. | | |- | Recipe: Stimpak | 0.25 | 500 | | | |- | Recipe: Super stimpak | 0.25 | 1000 | May be dropped as a rare reward for completing Project Paradise. | | |- | Recipe: Swamp tofu soup | 0.25 | 50 | | | |- | Recipe: Sweet blackberry tea‏‎ | 0.25 | 50 | | | |- | Recipe: Sweet mutfruit tea‏‎ | 0.25 | 50 | May be found randomly in lunch pails. | | |- | Recipe: Sweet roll | 0.25 | 50 | | | |- | Recipe: Sweet tato stew | 0.25 | 50 | | | |- | Recipe: Talons serum | 0.25 | 10000 | MODUS science terminal | | |- | Recipe: Tasty radscorpion egg omelette | 0.25 | 50 | | | |- | Recipe: Tasty squirrel stew | 0.25 | 50 | | | |- | Recipe: Tasty stingwing stew | 0.25 | 50 | May be dropped as a reward for completing Target Rich Environment. | | |- | Recipe: Tato salad | 0.25 | 50 | May be dropped as a reward for completing Grahm's Meat-Cook. | | |- | Recipe: Tick blood Tequila Margarita | 0.25 | 50 | May be dropped as a reward for completing Tipsy Taste-Test or Wasted on Alcohol. | style="text-align:center"| | |- | Recipe: Tick blood Tequila Sunrise | 0.25 | 50 | May be dropped as a reward for completing Tipsy Taste-Test or Wasted on Alcohol. | style="text-align:center"| | |- | Recipe: Twisted muscles serum | 0.25 | 10000 | MODUS science terminal | | |- | Recipe: Unstable isotope serum | 0.25 | 10000 | MODUS science terminal | | |- | Recipe: White Russian | 0.25 | 50 | May be dropped as a reward for completing Tipsy Taste-Test or Wasted on Alcohol. | style="text-align:center"| | |- | Recipe: Yao guai roast | 0.25 | 50 | | | |} Wild Appalachia Nuclear Winter See also * Plans Category:Fallout 76 recipes